double_dare_universal_kidsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rubbles vs. The Farvergnügens
The Rubbles vs. The Farvergnügens was the 5th episode of Season 1 Opening Round (Ping Pong Stick) Both teams had to toss ping pong balls at a strip of fly paper and get three to stick. The Farvergnügens stuck three of their balls to the fly paper first, awarding them $25. Introducing the Teams The Rubbles The Rubbles are Made up of Otis, Clarissa, Colin & Eirene The Farvergnügens The Farvergnügens are Made up of Cookie, Sam, Marissa & Karl Questions A Physical Challenge A (Football) Clarissa and Eirene had to wear yellow football helmets with tables stuck to the tops. A glass would be placed on Clarissa's Helmet table and it would be wiggled to rest on Eirene's Helmet within twenty seconds. The timer had to be reset as the center of the table on Clarissa's helmet was sticky and the glass had to be moved to the edge. Eirene's did not get the glass to rest before time ran out, giving the Farvergnügens $100 Questions B Toss-Up (Feather Flip) In front of each team was giant feather (a red one for the The Farvergnügens and a yellow one for the Rubbles). Using the black flippers they had on their hands, the players had to flip their feathers to the other end of the stage. The Rubbles managed to flip their feather to the other end of the stage first, awarding them $40. Question C Physical Challenge B (Cook out challenge) Toss the Burgers on the Plate for $80 dollars The Rubbles accept the Triple Dare Challenge for $100 The Rubbles did not get the Last Burger giving the Farvergnügens $300 and a Zenith 4 head stereo VCR. Questions C Physical Challenge C (Planet Ring Toss challenge) Pass the Ring to the Players and toss in the Planet for $200 The Farvergnügens accept the Triple Dare for $300 The Farvergnügens wins giving them $300 and a Zenith DVD player. Questions D The Rubbles' Consolation Prizes Just for playing, Otis, Clarissa, Colin & Eirene left with a month supply of Bubble Yum bubble gum, Nickelodeon Green Slime shampoo, and Duncan Yo-Yo. Obstacle Course Obstacle 1 (Kid Squisher) Sam will Slide down the Color Gaks and Gooze in the Gak Pond Grab a Flag and will win a Spikeball Obstacle 2 (Big Banana) Marissa Dig the Banana Gak grab a Flag and will win a Swagtron Electric Fat Bike Obstacle 3 (Soda Jerk) Karl Jumps the Orange Soda Lime Soda or Cola if he sees a flag grab and will win Huffy 44" Advanced Eco-Composite Portable Basketball System Obstacle 4 (Inside Out!) Cookie will pop the balloons to grab an Orange Flag and will win a Sony Mhc Rxd3 Home Audio System Obstacle 5 (The Recipe Tire Run) Sam had to grab cake ingredients from each colored tire and grab the orange flag to win a $45 Dollar Gift Certificate to Burger King Obstacle 6 (Baked Alaska Pipeline) Marissa Crawl throw Baked Alaska Pipeline to grab the flag to Win a Gateway Astro Desktop PC Obstacle 7 (Sundae Slide) Karl will climb the Scoop to Slide Down the Sundae Pond to grab the flag to win a Escape Salsa Sailboat Obstacle 8 (The Big Mouth) Cookie will Slide down the Tongue to grab a flag for win a Vacation Trip to The St. Regis Bal Harbour Resort Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episode Directed by Jonathan Winfrey Category:Blue Team Wins the Highest Score Category:Blue Team Wins